


Here!?

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: What the hell!





	Here!?

30 days had passed but iKON schedule was hectic as hell.

Jiwon and Junhoe trying to sneak out but Hanbin is giving his best to keep his guard up.

The management better not caught the two or else…

“Outside,” Jiwon said,

“What outside hyung?”

“Come outside with me”

“WHAT?? Are you serious!? But Hanbin-hyung said - “

“SSSSHHHH! Just go with Jiwon, I’ll take care of Hanbinie” Yunhyeong said as he opened the back door.

Jiwon led Junhoe to a small, black car parked across the cobble-stoned street.

It was an old, tinny, tiny relic of a square, boxy little car. He opened the driver's side door and got in, waiting for Junhoe to go around and get in.

Junhoe did and Jiwon drove off into the foggy night.

The streets were dark and poorly lit, but fairly devoid of any other traffic. They drove for perhaps twenty eight minutes with relatively few turns and at a good clip. Suddenly Jiwon turned off the main road onto a side street, made a few more turns and then pulled into a large, dark, almost empty parking lot surrounded by a few trees and a number of tall apartment buildings.

Junhoe made a motion as if to exit the car, expecting that they’ll go to Jiwon’s ‘secret’ apartment, but Jiwon stopped him by grabbing his left arm. 

“Here” Jiwon said emphatically in English, while slowly letting go of Junhoe’s arm.

He knows that it’s a big turn on to Junhoe whenever he speaks in English.

Then, in the dimness in the car, he reached over, took Junhoe’s right hand, and brought it to his crotch. "Here," he repeated, but softly, in seductive tones that spoke volumes of his intent.

The car was so small that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Even with extraneous thoughts intruding into Junhoe’s concentration, like, "Where the hell are we?" and "Are we gonna try to make out in this tiny car?" and "Won't we be seen?" Junhoe is more than did his best to focus on the delights at hand.

If this is where Jiwon would like to make out, then this is exactly the spot where Junhoe wanted to be. He never had fantasies of making out in a car, like he suppose some guys have had, but he was certainly willing to give it his best effort!

For Jiwon.

For Jiwon only.

Junhoe began to toy it.

Jiwon moaned with pleasure, leaning back, shifting his legs apart and offering Junhoe better access.

“uhmm”

Junhoe slowly opened Jiwon’s trousers wider and reached in with his other hand and played with Jiwon’s ballsac.

Jiwon rubbed the back of Junhoe’s neck with his right hand, as Junhoe became more familiar with his stiff organ.

It pulsated in Junhoe’s fist and seemed to glow in the soft, dim light, the head shining enough so Junhoe could see it in the darkness. He wanted to go down on it immediately, but he sensed that Jiwon wanted to be made love to.

Junhoe opened Jiwon’s silk shirt and rubbed his body with loving strokes, massaging his strong, well-developed pecs and pinching the hardening nipples.

“uhmmmm” Jiwon groaned with enjoyment. Junhoe leaned over and licked a nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

It was hard as rock and Jiwon responded by tightening his grip around Junhoe’s neck and pressing Junhoe’s face against his firm chest. And then Junhoe nipped and teased with his teeth and sucked the tit for all he was worth.

Damn, Jiwon really taste that GOOD, huh?

(As always)

Jiwon loved it, and encouraged Junhoe to give equal treatment to the other nipple, too.

Junhoe always loved the fresh, clean taste of Jiwon. Strangely, he didn't taste like a ‘no wash, no shower’ boy. Junhoe don't know what it was, but always had this delicious flavor to his creamy skin, almost like almond.

YUM!

As Jiwon relaxed his grip, Junhoe slid his face down to Jiwon’s body, heading for what he figured was his reward.

His rock-hard cock throbbed in Junhoe’s fist in a way that acknowledged the direction of his mouth was taking. As Junhoe’s lips slid onto the firm contours of his hot cockhead, Jiwon sighed, "ssss, yes baby!" hissing the syllables out slowly and with much feeling, giving heartfelt permission for Junhoe to continue.

Junhoe sucked in the glans of Jiwon’s fat weapon and swirled his tongue around it passionately.

Jiwon groaned.

Again.

With that raspy low toned voice.

Junhoe sucked while pushing his head down further into Jiwon’s lap, aware that his shoulder was blocked by the damned steering wheel, but intent on overcoming the obstacles in the tiny car in order to enjoy thoroughly the chance to lap up his sexy rapper-boyfriend.

But Jiwon had something else on his mind.

He began undoing Junhoe’s coat after pushing his hand under Junhoe’s chest.

Junhoe came up off of Jiwon’s wonderful cock and looked at him. He grinned at Junhoe and finished opening his coat and then he opened Junhoe’s jeans, too.

Junhoe’s erection popped out immediately since he wore no undershorts, and Jiwon looked at it appreciatively. (Well, Jiwon always looked at him appreciatively.)

"Damn baby” he whispered huskily, and he stretched to tug Junhoe’s jeans down to his legs as Junhoe lifted his ass from the seat to help Jiwon. The maneuver thrust Junhoe’s cock up at Jiwon’s face, but he just looked up and grinned at Junhoe, excitement flashing in his eyes.

Jiwon leaned back in his seat again and thrust his hips forward, offering Junhoe another shot at his cock. Junhoe didn't need a formal invitation though.

Immediately, he was down on him again and working to get as much of Jiwon’s thick meat into his mouth as possible. This time, Jiwon seemed to be working with Junhoe, jabbing his hips upwards, drawing back, humping upwards again. Junhoe began to enjoy the mutual effort exerted by the two of them.

Jiwon’s cock slid further and further into Junhoe’s mouth, penetrated into his throat and felt right at home.

“uhhhmmm” he moaned, Junhoe loved feeling it pulsating as Jiwon enjoyed the hot, moist, sucking tightness of him. It kept going deeper and deeper as Junhoe sank further and further into Jiwon’s crotch. It dawned on Junhoe that once again the optical illusion of seeing an erection on a seated man had caused him to underestimate the size of his lance.

It was deep in his throat as Jiwon sat there, and yet Junhoe had only access to little more than about half of it. And it was a thick one, at that, forcing Junhoe’s mouth to widen and widen more.

Then it hit him. Jiwon’s cock is that big!

Really big!

With that thought, and all the other extraneous concerns that Junhoe was having, he wondered for a moment if he’d be capable of getting Jiwon off in the tight confines of the driver's seat. Actually, it was one of the few times in Junhoe’s life that he wondered if he was fully up to the task at hand.

After all, sometimes things just don't work out. But in this case, Junhoe shouldn't have worried. Jiwon had other ideas, anyway.

As always.

Jiwon pulled back on his hips and pulled up on Junhoe’s collar.

Junhoe understood that he wanted something, so he reluctantly gave up his prize and sat up. Jiwon smiled and kept pulling on Junhoe’s collar.

“Hi Baby”

“Hhh – hi hyung” Junhoe replied as he trying to catch his breath.

Junhoe realized that Jiwon was trying to strip off his coat, “Ohh –“ Junhoe said and helped Jiwon.

Then Jiwon helped him out of his T-shirt.

Jiwon was naked to Junhoe’s knees. He began to play with his tits. Using both hands, he massaged and tweaked, pinched and rubbed, and got Junhoe very hot.

He whispered something to Junhoe that Junhoe didn't understand.

To Junhoe’s "Huh?" Jiwon repeated the whispered request more loudly and slowly, this time motioning with a movement of his head towards the backseat. Jiwon watched Junhoe look into the backseat, look back at him questioningly, look back into the backseat, and look at him again and ask,

"There?" 

Jiwon nodded excitedly. Junhoe thought, ‘What the Hell!’ and nodded back.

Then, Jiwon stretched towards Junhoe like he was going to kiss him but he just reached around for a lever in Junhoe’s seat, pulled, and the back of the seat collapsed into the rear.

Junhoe pouts

A smile grew on Jiwon’s lips and said “You thought I’m going to kiss you aren’t you babe?”

“NO!” Junhoe answered it as fast as possible, but we all know that it’s too hard for him to hide his emotions

So Jiwon fell upon him as Junhoe fell back and they started to chuckle. Jiwon rose above Junhoe, smiling an open-mouthed grin, and looked down on Junhoe lying there on the seat.

Junhoe noticed that Jiwon looking at him, at his face, his chest, his erection and up to his face again, and a look of great seriousness crossed Jiwon’s face.

“Why are you this perfect, Koo Junhoe? My Koo Junhoe?”

Junhoe chuckles “Hyung, stop it”

“I’m serious” Jiwon said as he stretched to lean towards Junhoe, straining to lift himself out of the driver's seat, pressing his nearly naked body up against Junhoe, and slowly kissed Junhoe on the lips, while one hand massaging his breast.

The kiss lasted an amazingly long time. It was tender, then demanding; loving, then insistent; passionate, then forceful as Jiwon stabbed his tongue repeatedly into Junhoe’s receptive mouth while his cock throbbed in syncopation against Junhoe’s thigh.

Jiwon’s meaning became completely clear.

He wanted to fuck Junhoe. As he lifted his head from him, a questioning look on his face, Junhoe gave Jiwon his agreement, sighing, "Yes, hyung you can" in that same hissing form and with the same feeling he had used earlier.

Jiwon grunted excitedly in response, nudging Junhoe to get up and crawl towards the back. As Junhoe did so, Jiwon pulled off his loafers and completed the removal of his jeans.

Now Junhoe was completely naked, on his hands and knees, trying to maneuver into the back seat of this not-for-export model Fiat that was two sizes too small. But Jiwon suddenly grabbed his buttocks with both hands and began fondling it.

“Damn this ass”

Jiwon gave Junhoe a series of directions, accompanied by tugs and pulls so Junhoe could clearly understand what he wanted. Junhoe found himself with the top of his head pressed against the back of the backseat, his knees spread as wide as possible in the cramped space on the folded down front seat, and his ass pointed at Jiwon awaiting his pleasure.

Jiwon slithered on top of Junhoe as best he could, his warm, smooth skin feeling wonderful as he slid against Junhoe’s naked back. He had stripped off his own shirt and coat. Junhoe didn't think he was that far up over him when, suddenly, Junhoe felt the head of his cock push against his thigh.

“Ahhhhh~” he moaned, it felt great. Junhoe really got excited by the anticipation of Jiwon’s touch caused. Junhoe realized he was about to get plowed by this sexy rapper-husky, raspy voice oozing with overflowing hot as lava charisma and sexy – ( wait did I say sexy again? Oh - excuse me. Back to the story).

Junhoe realized, too, being practical, that the cockhead felt rather dry, having been a while since he had it in his mouth, so Junhoe moistened his fingers and reached back to moisten it and to guide it to its goal.

Jiwon hissed with delight as Junhoe grabbed his cock and aimed it at his hole. Jiwon felt the added moisture and knew what Junhoe had done. He pumped his hips at Junhoe and drove the cockhead through his grasp and into Junhoe’s ass cheeks right up to the sought-after portal. Jiwon’s pressure was met with corresponding pressures from Junhoe’s ass and the penetration was quickly started.

“Uhmm”

Junhoe relaxed and opened up to Jiwon.

Junhoe started by tentatively tugging against the stiff intruder. Jiwon immediately sensed the responsiveness of his ass and whispered, "That's it baby."

Junhoe pushed back lightly against his giant meat and he immediately whispered again, "Yes that’s it baby."

Junhoe humped forward, tugging with rectal and sphincter muscles on that wonderful sinew of masculine potency, and Jiwon hissed with pleasure, "FUCK baby!" Well, a clamping of muscles here, a "baby" there, and before you knew it, the two of them were going at it like they’d fucked in that Fiat every night of their grown up days. Junhoe pulled out every trick he ever learned and Jiwon fucked him like to teach him more. He was a true driver. A real power driver. And they really went at it.

Suddenly, a light from a moving car passed over them. Junhoe pushed his head upward, working against Jiwon who was covering him completely, and Junhoe looked out the back window. Another car had pulled into the lot. It didn't park near them, or near any of the other cars. Each had occupants in them, too. And Junhoe realized that these weren't apartment buildings, but dark office buildings. This must be an office complex parking lot not used at night by anyone. Junhoe watched as one car left and another came in. Sure enough, the car parked off by itself.

Jiwon grunted something and pulled Junhoe’s head down again. He slipped his hand down from Junhoe’s tits and started jacking Junhoe off. “aaaaah Jiwon~” Junhoe said as Jiwon had a wonderful, firm, knowing, long stroke, which he performed with precision and unrelenting rhythm, counter-pointing his full strokes fucking into Junhoe’s ass.

They kept at it for an incredible length of time; neither relenting, nor giving quarter. Junhoe wished it could have lasted forever and sensed Jiwon felt the same way.

But, Jiwon’s jacking skill was too expert and the efforts they were both engaged in too overpowering to prolong the relentless drive to climax. Junhoe felt the unstoppable build-up coming and tried to slow it down, reaching for Jiwon’s hand to reduce the tempo of the beat, but Jiwon ignored his pleas. With all of his weight on top of Junhoe, Jiwon was humping fully into him, making the strokes crush Junhoe’s head into the cushions, drawing back until his cock almost slipped out but was still tightly gripped by Junhoe’s sphincter, and then fucking fully back into Junhoe. But, as Jiwon felt the iron-rigid stiffening of his cock in its greatest engorgement and recognized he was about to come, Jiwon humped tightly, deeply, into Junhoe and stayed there, thrusting short fast jabs into him as he felt Junhoe’s orgasm approach.

Junhoe felt Jiwon’s big balls tighten up against the base of his cock. He knew Jiwon was going to explode inside him. It was a wonderful moment of sexual recognition. Junhoe pulled in his abdomen, felt a wave of intense sensual pleasure surge through his being, felt his rectal muscles grab and tighten, felt his ass sucking on that huge cock which had become hard as stone in him, and Junhoe came! Blast after blast of semen wildly shot out of him into the cushions of the backseat. Jiwon knew enough to pump Junhoe’s cock only once with each blast of cum.

How Jiwon kept such concentration, Junhoe will never know, because just as he started to come, Jiwon’s cock swelled even further, went rigid and began pumping cum deep, deep inside of him. Jiwon let out small grunts as he came. The grunts were right at Junhoe’s ear and yes, Junhoe loved hearing them.

They seemed to last forever, as Jiwon heavy body spasmed on top of Junhoe jetting its rich load into him. Junhoe was in ecstasy, but yet had the presence of mind to comprehend that THIS was one of the best fucks of their life. From every groan, from every affectionate move, from every fiber of his being, Junhoe could sense that Jiwon knew he'd just engaged in one of the best fucks of his life, too.

Junhoe doesn’t remember exactly how they got untangled or re-dressed in that wonderful little car, only that they took their time about it in the glowing aftermath of great sex, but Junhoe do remember giggles and slaps and laughter and affection. Jiwon kissed Junhoe on the lips as he started the car. 

Whispering I love you’s and I’ll never let go of you. And then they headed back to the dorm.

They were both happy.

It surprised Junhoe how normal Jiwon looked as they walked back into the room.

Junhoe wondered if he looked that well composed, imagining he must look like the well-fucked piece of ass he really felt like. Jiwon greeted Donghyuk and Chanwoo and went over to them.

While Junhoe headed for the comfort room to release the quarts of cum he felt he was straining to retain in his bowels. Junhoe freshened up, glad that the water was hot, and then checked himself in the full-length mirror. Everything looked normal.

Then Jinhwan suddenly came in, “GABJAGI!!” Junhoe squealed

Jinhwan raised hs eyebrows while looking at Junhoe “well well, where have you been?”

“Uh. Hyung. I went out with Jiwon hyung” Junhoe replied

“I know that. I mean where??”

“Hyung!” Junhoe knew his slightly confounded expression would dissolve as the after-effects of a great orgasm subsided. So he straightened his shoulders and went back to the living room with other members.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's been what, 1 month or two? =)  
I know it's a trash, but thank you for reading it anyways! =)


End file.
